A Death Note Epilogue: Near vs The VSCP
by Deth-The-Kid
Summary: Light has died and Near is in possession of both Death Notes. After burning the first notebook Near has a realization that he could very well get away with keeping a Death Note for himself. There is only one problem, 7 and the rest of the VSCP...
1. The Passing Of Power

**Chapter 1 – The Passing of Power**

"You're certain he's dead?" Near said to Ryuk as Near nibbled on an apple.

"Of course," laughed Ryuk, "Once a name is written in a death note there is no way to escape your fate."

"Either way, Light would have died of blood loss eventually," mused Near as he tossed the rest of the apple to Ryuk, "I don't see what excites you about those fruits so much, Shinigami." Ryuk happily finished the remains of Near's apple. Near and Ryuk were back at the SPK headquarters with both notebooks. Near felt it wouldn't have been safe with the Japanese Task Force and insisted that he take them both to dispose of them himself. Near couldn't help but feel that those notebooks wouldn't be safe anywhere, not even with him. Little did he know that his uneasy feelings were deadly accurate.

Near took the first notebook and held it from it's top left corner with his thumb and pointer finger. With his other hand he took a lighter and lit the notebook's bottom right corner. As Near threw the first notebook in the fireplace a look of sadness jumped into Ryuk's eyes, but it left just as fast as it came. Near repeated the same process with the second notebook and was about to touch the flame to the corner of the notebook when he stopped. Near was deep in thought, even Ryuk, as dense as he can sometimes be, could tell.

Near's thoughts seemed to swirl around inside his head. _"L is dead, Mello is dead, and Light, Light is dead too._ _Everyone that can stand up to me is dead."_ Immediately Near pushed those thoughts out of his head. _"No, why am I even thinking of such things?"_ Near set the lighter on the table beside him and Ryuk cackled

"It seems my time here might not be over just yet." Near sat in his seat for at least an hour, simply thinking. The more he thought, the more scared he became. In every simulation he ran through his head ended in his victory.

_"Unless…"_ Near's mind kept going back to the VSCP, Vincent's School for Child Prodigies.

Vincent Wammy, Quillish Wammy's less well-known younger brother, started the VSCP in America. Quillish and Vincent did not get along in their younger years. In fact Vincent started the VSCP simply to rival his brother's accomplishment of starting "Wammy's House." Both schools taught completely different curriculum hoping for the same results, geniuses. However, the graduates from VSCP went completely separate ways from the Wammy's graduates. Most of the Wammy's House graduates went on to become detectives helping keep the peace. Many of the VSCP graduates went on to work for crime lords, and mob bosses. Both of them were equally smart, but completely opposite in every way.

To demonstrate how different they were from each other Vincent chose a completely different way of organizing his students. Instead of naming each of his children a letter, Vincent would assign each student a number and a codename relating to that number. The most intelligent student and the VSCP's answer to L was 7. 7's codename was "Sin", hence seven deadly sins. Currently Wammy's House knew nothing about what Sin was up to at the moment, but neither did they care. VSCP usually steered clear of Wammy's and Wammy's returned the favor. But this wasn't the case for Near at the moment. Near knew what it was like living, knowing someone out there had a super-natural killing power, and he knew if Sin learned of this he would want to stop whoever had it.

After several more minutes of thinking Near justified keeping the notebook. "I will not use this to begin a mass murder. I will use this to obliterate VSCP and end Wammy's feud with Vincent and then I will get rid of it. I am certain I can match Sin in intelligence right now, and with the law and the notebook both on my side, I will bring an end to Sin and all of the VSCP."

"Heh heh, so he decided to keep it." Ryuk chuckles, "Humans are so interesting."

_**Near will become the next wielder of the death note, but are his purposes as righteous as he claims them to be?**_


	2. The Opposition

**Chapter 2 – The Opposition**

_Two years after Light died_

It was a simple mission for the four New York mobsters. Their mission was to kill two members of a rival gang. They had multiple advantages such as the element of surprise, concealed firearms, they outnumbered their targets, and they even rigged the rave where the targets were residing with explosives before arriving, just in case something were to go wrong. As a further precaution two of the mobsters went in first and planned for the last one of them to enter three and a half minutes later to avoid drawing attention. The fourth member was to wait outside in the car for them.

As the two entered the club through the back they began looking around for the targets, the first stood out and was easily spotted by the first mobster. A girl aged around 17 with short black hair with blue streaks. She was about 5'7 with a slender body. At the moment she was leaning against the wall doing something on her phone, probably texting the two men figured. This left only the other target. The third member entered behind the two right on queue. Right as he did the techno music stopped and the DJ stood up in his DJ sound booth surrounded in glass.

"Hello gentlemen, I've been expecting you, you can call me Sin." Sin was around 15 or 16 years old and stood at about 5'10 weighing at about 155 pounds with a shaved head. However, Sin wore a black sweatshirt with his hood constantly covering his scalp. Other then his insane smile there wasn't much to mention other then his constant slouch. The three men immediately pulled out their concealed weapons and unloaded all of their ammo at Sin. Sin began laughing maniacally as all of the bullets bounced off his bulletproof glass DJ booth. "That was quite a demonstration men," said Sin arrogantly, "But I think I can do better. Gentlemen?" As soon as Sin gave the queue all of the partygoers on the dance floor and at the bar took out a firearm from some bag or article of clothing they had on and took aim at the three men. "You see?" Said Sin, "These are all of my men, my friends, my gang."

At that moment, the second the girl finished texting and slapped her phone shut loudly, all of the gang members on the floor opened fire. The men didn't stand a chance, the front two men were ripped to shreds in a matter of seconds by the hundreds of bullets entering and exiting their bodies. The man standing behind them was mortally injured but not dead. This is what they had planted the explosives for. He reached into his jacket and took out a switch. Sin and the girl both smiled. As soon as the man pressed the switch he tightly closed his eyes, a useless, basic human reaction in life and death situations. That was when nothing happened. The man frantically pressed it again, then again, yet the same result occurred.

"But, how?" The man stuttered as he bled.

"You see, we did a thorough sweep of the club for explosives with bomb sniffing dogs just before me and Planet entered here," said Sin. Planet was Sin's female assistant who was texting when the men came in. She is better known as 9.

"After we swept and found all the explosives we left them there until you arrived." Sin was coming out of his booth and approaching Planet. "Planet texted me the second you arrived and also was in charge of texting the men who would take care of the explosives." "You did really good Planet," Sin said as he hugged her. "You see," Sin said, still hugging Planet, "We just moved the explosives after you arrived right under your getaway car by attaching the explosives to remote control cars you can get at any toy store."

The man widely opened his eyes, just realizing he had unknowingly killed his own friend, his brother as it turns out. Sin knew these two men were brothers. Sin knew everything about the four men he had just killed. This is what they taught at the VSCP. If you plan on ever killing someone then you must know everything about them before the deed is done. This rule was made with the intention of discouraging VSCP graduates from killing too many people. Not many were willing to put forth the effort to learn everything about their victims. But 7 was an exception. The fact that he took this one rule to heart made him just that more efficient at killing his intended victims. With Planet still in his arms Sin took a revolver out of his sweatshirt's pocket and took aim at the man's head. It was an excellent shot; then again, all of Sin's shots were excellent.

It was simply another day for Sin. He carried out schemes like this twice a week. He already knew who he would kill two days from now, five days from now, a month from now. His schedule was in its own way, a death note. If a name was written in it for a specific date then 7 would make sure that person was dead on that date. With today's exploit done Sin would go home like every other day and memorize all the details of his victims set to die a month from today then make some necessary e-mails to assorted people who worked for him telling them where the police would be patrolling and various other important things. Planet would go home like she did every day and scan through the newest issue of "Guns and Ammo" then perhaps watch a torture or war movie before going to sleep.

However, how exactly did Sin know who his rival gang was going to send and how did Sin know they were going to attack him at the rave? Sin rented out a club that he knew that those four men would often go to in their down time. What better men to send to assassinate someone then men who know the terrain well? It would be stupid if they didn't send those four. If the gang happened to send different men or some extra men then 7 would have spared them. But as Sin thought, those four were the only ones the other gang thought would be necessary. Sin made sure the rival gang knew he was going to be at the rave with Planet on that day. A spy from the rival gang much to Sin's amusement had infiltrated Sin's gang. What a better way to feed his rival gang all the bullshit he wanted then casually mentioning something important to the spy. Sin knew that his enemies would take the first opportunity they got to end his life. He used this to his advantage by constantly creating moments where he appeared vulnerable on purpose to make an example of whoever tried to take advantage of the situation. Eventually all his enemies would simply give up on killing him. It wouldn't be worth the loss; and when all his enemies have given up on trying to kill him, then he wins by forfeit. Sin's goal is to be the king of the underworld and he is well on his way to it. Sin controls roughly a fourth of all the gangs on the streets and controls most of America's smuggling of opium and illegal firearms. Not bad for a 16 year old.

_**Now you understand what Near is up against. The stage is set and the story will finally begin.**_


	3. Realization

**Chapter 3 – Realization**

Sin woke up the way he did every day. He got out of bed and turned on the TV to the news channel. Sin liked to be well informed however Sin didn't believe any of the bullshit that the news fed the ignorant masses, however, for news regarding traffic and weather, the station was accurate enough for Sin's tastes. The next story took Sin by surprise.

"A local millionaire was found dead in his house this morning, he had committed suicide by hanging," The reporter said. "The man's name was Vincent Wammy." Sin's eyes opened completely and his pupils were expanding and retracting crazily to adjust for the sudden change in light. Sin's thoughts went everywhere.

_"This can't be, Vincent was a completely sane man who enjoyed his work. Could it be homicide? It's certainly a possibility. He didn't have a history of depression, he would have told me or I would have found out. This doesn't make sense."_ Sin's thoughts were interrupted by a text from his phone, probably from Planet telling him to turn on the TV. Sin's techno ringtone stopped as soon as he opened his phone. Sure enough it was from Planet telling him to turn the TV on, but she was telling him to turn to a different channel. Sin complied.

As soon as Sin reached the channel specified in Planet's text. He nearly dropped the phone. This was bad. A reporter was announcing the deaths of two people Gregory Wesker and Adam Killington better known in VSCP as 3 and 5 or Dimension and Sense. _"Well that settles it,"_ Sin thought calmly, _"Someone has a death note and is targeting our school."_

Sin knew about death notes that you needed a name and a face to kill and that you could control a victim's actions before they died. He had of course been secretly trying to catch Kira because Kira had been quite annoying by killing all of his gang members. In fact, 7 actually worked with Mello to get a hold of Kira's original notebook from the Japanese Task Force. However Sin did not dedicate too much time to Kira because he had confidence in L to finish the job for him.

_"Who would want VSCP members dead?"_ Sin pondered, _"There are always the police but they wouldn't stoop as low as to use a death note for it. I always told those two that their names were a serious matter, but they didn't care they used their names on every registration and license they got. It almost serves them right."_ At that moment Planet burst through Sin's front door.

"Sin, I think someone is targeting VSCP members with a death note," Planet said.

"I know Planet, we might have to alert the SPK that another death note user is back, they might not realize that all of the victims today were VSCP graduates." The look on Planet's face changed,

"The SPK?" she said, "In case you've forgotten, Wammy's House doesn't exactly take kindly to us VSCP graduates."

"I know Planet, but I don't have the kind of resources to catch Kira that comes with being on the good side of the law. We don't have a choice. I will need Near's cooperation in this."

It was a couple minutes before Planet could get through to the SPK. Luckily Sin had received the SPK's number from Mello when Mello worked under him. Mello… such a promising protégé, too bad he betrayed me and took the death note for himself. The idiot lost it to the shinigami. Sin's thoughts were interrupted by Near's synthetic voice on his computer screen with the letter L on a white background speaking to him.

"Hello 7, this is L," said Near.

"Hello L, this is 7," Sin said. Sin jumped right to the point, "Look L, I need your cooperation, I know our schools don't get along well but Kira is back again, and this Kira is targeting VSCP graduates."

"I know Kira is back," responded Near. Sin didn't flinch. "This morning the 3 remaining members of the SPK all died of heart attacks."

"Does this mean that this Kira is targeting the SPK and the VSCP?" said Sin, "It seems likely that someone who was after the VSCP graduates would also want whoever was going to try to catch him dead too."

"I agree," said Near, "It's certainly a possibility that Kira's true target is the VSCP and we have been targeted simply because we will try to catch him. I will arrange for you to come down to my headquarters."

"Can I bring an assistant?" asked Sin.

"Of course." Responded Near.

"Sin," said Planet covering Sin's voice changer with her hand. "Near is our enemy, what will keep him from arresting us the second we walk through his front door?"

"Honor," answered Sin, "I doubt Near would be satisfied beating me that way, that isn't the way detectives fight Planet; besides, every Wammy's House member is now a suspect, even Near. Who would want the VSCP dead more then Wammy's?" Planet looked at Sin's devilish smile seriously and removed her hand from the mic. "Ok Near, me and my colleague have discussed it and will agree to arrive at the SPK headquarters whenever is right for you."

"Excellent," responded Near, "I will see you 2 days from now at 12:00 pm." With that L's letter on the screen disappeared and was replaced by Sin's usual desktop.

"Pack your things Planet, we're going to visit Near."


	4. Mistrust

**Chapter 4 – Mistrust**

A white limousine pulled up to the SPK headquarters and two people got out a tall woman with long blonde hair and a young man with shaggy black hair and large black gauges in his ears around 24 years old. As the two walked by the reception desk some armed guards stopped them.

"Where are you trying to go?" one of the guards asked gruffly.

"Calm down gentlemen, we have an appointment with Near," the man said after a short pause. The guards looked at the receptionist who looked at her schedule.

"Are you Sin and Planet?" the receptionist asked the two.

"Yes" replied the man. The guards let the two people by into Near's quarters.

"Is this really necessary?" said Planet back in the limousine. "My double doesn't even look like me."

"That's not the point Planet, Near has never seen either of us," replied Sin "Near is a suspect, and if he actually does have a death note then he might very well have the shinigami eyes. I am simply sending in these guinea pigs to test if Near has the eyes or not. If they come out alive then it still doesn't clear his name. He still might have a death note."

Planet sat back and crossed her arms and pouted, "You still could have found someone a little prettier to double as me."

"Quit complaining Planet, I'm trying to listen."

Meanwhile back in the building the two doubles were being checked for mics and bugs before they entered Near's room.

_"Good luck finding my bugs Near. I've specially designed them. They're so painfully obvious no one would ever consider it to be a bug."_

"Put all your electronic devices on this tray," the guard said as he handed a tray over to the two doubles. When the tray was handed back it contained two cell phones, an MP3 player, a blackberry, and a GPS.

Finally after multiple screenings the two entered Near's HQ. As the two entered they saw Near crouching in the middle of his room surrounded by many computer screens. The most noticeable thing about Near was the mask he was wearing. It was the same mask he wore two years ago in the warehouse facing off against Light.

"Hello L," said the young man, "I am 7, and this is 9."

"I'm pleased you could come, please excuse the mask, you understand why I need to wear it I assume."

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill isn't that right?" replied the woman

"Exactly! I am just trying to defend myself from all suspects," reasoned Near to the two imposters.

"You suspect us?" said the man "After three of our good friends died, you think one of us could be to blame?"

"Shit! He's getting too emotional," said Sin back in the limousine. "Of course Near suspects us you idiot! Killing your own friends with a death note would make you look innocent."

"He can't hear you, you know," said Planet with a martini in her hands, "I told you to put those speakers in his ears."

"Those would have been found immediately by security Planet, I just had to make do with a 2 day briefing period with my double, telling him how to act and other assorted details."

"Of course I suspect you, after all, the new Kira killed my SPK members as well," said Near back in the SPK Headquarters. "However, I did not call you down here to bicker," replied Near calmly. "I'm not entirely convinced that this new Kira is going after the VSCP, three VSCP members dying in the same night can still be a coincidence. I'd like to check for any future deaths of VSCP graduates, yet this proves rather difficult with me not knowing who is and who is not a student of Vincent's."

"What are you getting at?" interrupted Sin's double.

"I don't expect a list of everyone from VSCP's first and last name, even though that would be helpful I'm sure you wouldn't have access to one, or give it to me if you had it," reasoned Near. "But I'd like to know how many members VSCP has and I'd also like you to notify me after each member dies."

"Why do you need to know how many members VSCP has?" said Sins double.

"I'd like to determine exactly how long this Kira's mission will take until it will be completed. I want to know how much time I have before Kira has beaten me," Near said dryly staring directly into Sin's double's eyes through the mask. Near's stare made him shiver.

_"Who is this kid?"_ thought the man, _"Why do I hang around these brainy freaks of nature all the time? I should have just told Sin 'No'."_

Of course saying the word "No" to Sin was something easier thought of then actually doing. The last person to have uttered that word to Sin was dead before he could say "What I meant to say was 'yes'."

Instead of peeing his pants and running away from the young albino crouching on the floor which would have been most people's first reaction to being stared at by the intimidating genius, the young man kept his composure and simply said "I see no problem with helping you out in this case Near, I wish you the best of luck and I hope you catch Kira soon. I will drop off the list of VSCP students at your reception desk when I can get it. With that the two doubles left the building and got into the limousine.

"How did we do? The man asked Sin.

"It could have gone better," said Sin, "But it will work. Now I will need those gauges back."

"Of course," said the man popping the two gauges out of his ears, "You were right, they didn't suspect a thing."

"Naturally they didn't, how often are bugs placed right on the ears? Said Sin taking the gauges/mics from his double, "Plus your long hair stopped any attention they would have gotten."

Planet only stared at her double menacingly thinking "Right now Near thinks I look like THAT." She quickly downed the rest of her martini in one swallow.

"I'm one step closer shinigami," Near said, "After I have the list of VSCP students I'll target them one at a time ending with 7."

"Eh? Ending with 7? Why not just do the eye deal and kill him off the bat when he comes to drop off the list?" Ryuk suggested.

"My life is too valuable to cut in half shinigami, as you know, I am L. I keep the world's peace and will continue to after I get rid of this death note," responded Near smiling at Ryuk. "You obviously don't know how detective wars work, shinigami. If 7 finds out I am the one killing his friends before they're all dead then he wins, but if I kill all of his friends, then I kill him, I win. Those are the rules of this war."

_"Ah, ok, it was the same way with Light,"_ Ryuk thought to himself.


	5. Pursuit

**Chapter 5 – Pursuit**

"What is our next course of action Sin?" asked Planet back at Sin's mansion.

"Pardon?" said Sin removing the earphones which had until recently been blasting techno in his ears. Annoyed, Planet repeated herself.

"We will get this list of VSCP students to Near," said Sin holding up a list containing simply the numbers 1 through 12 with 3 and 5 crossed out. "There isn't much he can do with this, even if he has the death note."

"Are we really going to sit back and let Near find Kira by himself?" asked Planet. "Kira personally killed two of our friends. I'm taking this as a blatant insult from Kira."

Sin sat looking solemnly at his glass of whisky. "I don't believe it. You aren't planning on doing anything?" said Planet enraged.

"Planet, I have an underworld empire to run, I don't have time to go chasing after Kira. Besides, even if Kira wanted to kill me, he couldn't. He needs a name and a face, and I've kept my name a secret successfully for my whole life. All I need to do is to begin wearing a mask and I will be immune to the death note," reasoned Sin.

Sin was cut off by a swift slap from Planet across his face. "You bastard, have you completely forgotten about our friends?" This bothered Sin, she had successfully forced him to remember all of the times he had spent with Sense and Dimension on VSCP's playground when they would play games like "Diplomatic Revolution" and "Psychological Interrogation."

However, what got Sin over his hesitance was the news announcement that night. Two more VSCP students had been killed, this time 10 (X) and 12 (Analog). Planet turned away sobbing, Analog had been her best friend when she had been at VSCP. This wasn't like the other two victims. These people had kept their names as secret as Sin had. Whoever Kira was, he had extraordinary investigative ability, but then again, so did Sin.

"Very well Planet, this is a personal fight, I will begin my own investigation on Kira," said Sin comforting Planet. "We will begin by traveling to Japan and contacting the Japanese Police who were investigating Kira."

It wasn't a long flight on Sin's private jet. They arrived that very day. After that it was a short limo ride to the police building. Luckily Sin and Planet were both very fluent in Japanese, and other assorted widely used languages such as Spanish, French, Russian, German, and Chinese.

"Hello," Sin said to the receptionist, "My name is Sylvester Newquist," said Sin showing her the fake ID. "I'd like to speak with the director please. It regards Kira." Feeling very under qualified for his job the receptionist nervously sent Sin on his way.

"_It appears simply mentioning the name Kira makes people uneasy in Japan,"_ Sin thought. As soon as Sin and Planet arrived in the director's room the director stood up.

"Sit down Mr. Director, you can call me 7."

"What do you want? Do you have an appointment?" the director said still standing.

"No, I do not have an appointment. What I do have though are some questions for you Mr. Director," said Sin closing in on the director.

"What kind of questions?" asked the director.

Sin grabbed the Director by the shirt with both hands and lifted him up against a wall smiling evilly, showing his jagged teeth.

Planet looked to the side, bored, _"This same old tired routine again," _she thought.

It's not Sin's fault that he only knew one way of interrogating people. He grew up in the underworld. People tend to change the way they interact with others after living amongst gang bangers and mobsters for their entire life.

"First question," said Sin, "I know you and this police force had been working with L on finding Kira years ago. Is there anyone you know who witnessed the death of Kira?"

"Why should I answer you? Who are you?" responded the director.

"I told you, I am 7," said Sin pulling out a revolver out of his sweatshirt pocket and shoving the barrel right under the director's chin. "Now are you going to answer me or not?"

"There is one group of men who left the police force to work under L for quite a while, and they came back to work for the police right after Kira disappeared. I can give you their names, just please, don't hurt me," begged the director.

"Heh," chuckled Sin, "Right answer, I'd appreciate their names very much. I guess that is my only question for you Mr. Director or Director-San as you say over here," said Sin mockingly.

After Sin got the names from the director he was chased out of the police building by gunfire from various officers. An exit Sin and Planet were well accustomed to. They made a quick getaway in the limo.

Sin glanced down at his latest accomplishment smiling touching the first name on the list "Tota Matsuda, I shall see you first thing tomorrow." Sin and Planet ditched their limousine. It was no doubt being searched for all over the city at this moment. It was no big deal for Sin, he had four more at his home. Instead Sin and Planet called it a night and found a nearby hotel.

"Near?" asked Ryuk back at SPK headquarters.

"What is it shinigami?" Near responded as he played with his newest toy, an RC car.

"You have the names and faces of all of the VSCP students already. Why don't you write them all down instead of writing two down every two days?" Ryuk asked.

Near smiled, "For the sake of sporting chance Ryuk. Something Light never gave any of his intended victims," said Near distracted by his car. "I'd simply like to see how far 7 can figure things out in the 15 days I've given him."

"And what if he figures out everything in those 15 days?" Ryuk asked.

"He won't." responded Near dryly.


	6. Closer

**Chapter 6 – Closer**

It hadn't taken long for Sin to find the addresses of all of the former task force members but it took all day to wait for them to come back from their jobs at the police office. Sin wasn't about to go back there. Instead he decided he could use some down time and allowed Planet to go shopping while he stayed at the hotel watching television. There was something on his mind. Something bothered him about Vincent's death. _"If Kira had the death note why would he need Vincent to commit suicide instead of a simple heart attack?" _He thought. "_Why was Vincent the first one to die? Was it simply because his name was easily accessible or is there another reason?"_

Sin wasn't getting one minute of enjoyment out of his first hours of relaxation in weeks. There wasn't much he could do but turn off the TV and pop in his earphones, turn his mp3 to his newest techno song, and wait for Planet to return from spending all his money.

Planet arrived back at the hotel carrying what most people wouldn't have expected a 17-year-old girl to buy on a shopping spree with no price limit. In her arms she carried bags filled with a handsaw, a baseball bat, some nails, barbed wire, a taser, a Sig Sauer with ammunition, some bear traps, and a new Hayabusa and trailer to transport her new equipment.

Sin looked up from his bed and remarked "You have all of that stuff at home, was it really necessary?"

"Of course, we don't know who we will meet over here in Japan," she replied. Sin was immediately glad he was one of her friends.

"You'll have to leave your things here while we go to interrogate the first on our list, Tota Matsuda, except for the gun. Bring the gun."

Sin outstretched his hand to Planet for the keys to his new Hayabusa motorcycle. After unhitching the trailer she had transported the things she bought with. They took off towards Matsuda's apartment.

When the two arrived at the door Sin beckoned to Planet to get in the bushes near the door. She complied.

It took only two knocks and Matsuda came out with a pistol pointed directly at Sin's forehead. Matsuda's pistol was met by Sin with a sarcastic, toothy smile that conveyed the message, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Immediately Planet popped out of the bushes with her Sig Sauer pointed at Matsuda's head. "Drop your weapon," Planet said.

"We just want to ask you some simple questions," Sin said.

"The director told me he had been forced by two dangerous, armed people to give them the names of all the task force members," you certainly aren't allies of mine if you have to force my boss at gunpoint to give you my name.

"There's obviously been a misunderstanding, now if you've please lower the gun we have some questions to ask you about Kira," said Sin in a calm and collected tone.

"Light!" said Matsuda uncontrollably as he lowered his gun.

A devilish smile crept across Sin's face. _"Light huh? I remember reading that the deceased detective Yagami had a son named Light. So this was the original Kira," _thought Sin as he let himself into Matsuda's house. "I'll explain everything to you inside," said Sin, _"Withholding all details about us being wanted criminals and suspecting Near of course," _he thought to himself.

"So another Kira is back huh?" asked Matsuda as he served his two guests tea after they had explained the situation to him.

"We believe so and I need your help," explained Sin. "If you could, I'd like you to tell me what exactly happened to the death notes after you witnessed Kira's death. It is very important that you tell me who kept the notebooks, Near or the Japanese?"

Matsuda lowered his head, "I'm sorry, but that information is classified, I'm not allowed to tell you that."

"I thought you'd say that," said Sin motioning to Planet who brought out the Sig Sauer and pointed it at Matsuda.

"That won't change anything, I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you, but it's classified," Matsuda explained without looking up.

"I see, can you get permission to tell me easily?" asked Sin motioning to Planet to put the gun away.

"No, it wouldn't be easy, if I could get your name and phone number I could get back to you in a week or so," said Matsuda.

"That won't be necessary, you've told me everything I wanted to know already," said Sin getting up. "Let's go Planet."

"But…" said Matsuda confused, "I didn't tell you anything."

Back at the hotel at around 4 in the morning Planet's curiosity was killing her. "What did you learn from what Matsuda told you? He didn't say much at all."

"Near was the one who ordered no one to speak of the subject of death notes," said Sin, his voice sounded certain. "There would only be three people with the authority to order the investigation team to keep their mouths shut about the notebooks.

"Those three people would be Near, The Director, and Ex-Chief Yagami. With Chief Yagami dead that only leaves Near and the Director as viable options."

"Matsuda would be able to contact the Director who he works in the same building with every day easier then he could contact Near wouldn't you say Planet?"

"Oh, now I see," said Planet turning on the TV.

Meanwhile Sin was on his laptop watching the news from his home city of New York. _"If my theory is correct then Kira should be killing another two of us today," _thought Sin.

Sure enough, just a half an hour later, breaking news interrupted the news channel Sin was watching. Two more heart attacks, this time it was 1 and 11. _"He's killing two every two days,"_ Sin realized. Sin emailed Near as he had done every time a VSCP student was killed by Kira. _"There are only six of us left now. which is equivalent to 8 more days. No, it could be only 2 more days for me." _

Sin looked at Planet, _"How would I take it if Planet was taken by Kira before I solved this case?" _Sin quickly shook the thought from his head. _"No, I'll definitely find out who Kira is and avenge my friends."_

Sin couldn't erase the thought that if Kira is killing two students every two days then perhaps Kira had all of their names to start with. This thought scared Sin so he chose not to think about it and simply focus on the facts at hand. Kira wasn't killing them all at once; he was killing them two at a time. This thought allowed Sin to sleep peacefully for the time being.


	7. Abduction

**Chapter 7 – Abduction**

"Simply knowing who told the task force to keep their mouths shut about the death notes isn't enough information to find Kira with," said Planet the next morning. "Don't we need to find out what happened to the death notes after Light Yagami died?"

"That is the next course of action, Planet," said Sin pouring himself some coffee, "However, I suspect that Near took at least one of the death notes because he was the one who ordered the topic classified. This of course makes Near's chance of being Kira eleven, no twelve percent more."

"What is his total percent chance of being Kira?" Planet asked as she turned off the news.

"Sin looked grimly up from his coffee, "19%," he said.

"Wow, that's higher then I expected," said Planet, "But still, we need solid evidence, we need to find out where the death notes went after Kira died. What's your plan Sin?"

Sin looked up from his coffee, "Abduction."

Planet smiled, _"He's acting much more like his normal underlord self. _Abduction of who?" asked Planet.

"Someone who is important enough that the Japanese police do not want dead. Someone like the new chief of police perhaps?"

Planet looked down at the list the director had given them. Aizawa's name was circled. _"This is the chief of police huh? How unlucky for him that Sin already has his address."_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It is hardly worth mentioning how Sin and Planet kidnapped since it was rather easy for them. Let's just say the actual procedure involved sneaking up behind him in the middle of the night sticking a gun to his back. They had kidnapped countless times and had the procedure down to a science.

The entire operation took them an entire day to plan and execute to Sin's standards. He insisted on learning every detail he could about Aizawa and his friends before he kidnapped him. He just might have to kill them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next night Sin hobbled over to his latest accomplishment smiling as Aizawa struggled against the chains he was tied up in. In his hands Sin held a small explosive device with two loops both connected to the small explosive and each other as well. "This is a little invention of mine I use for kidnappings,' explained Sin as he strapped the device to Aizawa's head with the explosive part on the back of his head.

.

The first loop went around Aizawa's neck and Sin had to undo the loop with a key he had to fit it around his head. After the loop was around his neck he tightened the loop again. "If either of these loops snap, the device goes off," explained Sin as he put the second loop around Aizawa's forehead.

"Also," said Sin as he turned the device on and put a needle into his own arm. Aizawa noticed that the needle was connected to a heart-monitoring device. "If my heart stops, this heart-monitoring device will send a signal to the explosive to detonate immediately."

Aizawa slumped in his seat; _"These people have planned this out too well. In all probability they will get what they're after, However, I still cannot tell them what happened to the notebooks, that information is more important then my life."_

It was only an hour before Hideki Ide and Kanzo Mogi arrived at the warehouse where Sin was keeping Aizawa. By this time Planet had hooked herself up to a similar machine with the same programming as Sin's. "Welcome gentlemen," said Sin slightly turning his head from Aizawa, "You can call me 7," said fully turning towards them and facing them.

Sin was wearing a Jason Voorhees mask and looked quite menacing with the black hood pulled over his scalp. Planet was wearing a scarf that covered the entire lower half of her face. "I assume you came alone without weapons?" asked Sin.

"Yes," replied the two officers looking at Aizawa making sure he hadn't been injured.

"First thing I would like to tell you is that if either of us die while we are connected to these heart monitors, Aizawa will die," said Sin smiling behind his mask. "The second thing I would like you two to know is that me and my colleague and I are both armed as no doubt you are."

Sin was right, Mogi and Ide had violated their agreement and had come armed as Sin had expected. That's what the heart-monitors were for, a little insurance for his life.

"Now, if one of you would follow my colleague to the other room she would like to ask you a few questions," said Sin.

Mogi went first following Planet into a secluded room where he was asked all about every detail of Light's death. After they came out Ide went in next, Sin making sure they didn't communicate with each other in between. This was vital to determining whether they were telling the truth or not. If both of their answers were the same then it was probably the truth, however, if one of them had lied he would kill all three of them and attempt another method. He couldn't simply repeat the same kidnapping method again because the police would be prepared the second time. Sin was putting everything into this plan.

After a few minutes Planet and Ide exited, Ide looking utterly defeated. Planet walked over to Sin and whispered in his ear "They both said that Near took both death notes."

"_Near!"_ thought Sin, _"Is Near really Kira? No I can't be sure just yet, we need more proof." _

"They also mentioned Light having a piece of the notebook inside his wrist watch which he attempted to kill Near with," whispered Planet. "I was thinking we could attempt to find it and touch it so we can see the shinigami."

"That is also what I am thinking Planet, but first we need to say goodbye to our friends," responded Sin. "We thank you very much for your help and will agree to let you all leave alive," Sin said loudly so the two officers could hear. "My colleague and I will be pulling the needles out of our arms in 5 minutes and if you haven't gotten Aizawa at least 500 yards away in that time then the explosive will activate."

Mogi and Ide hurriedly grabbed Aizawa and walked him to their car where they sped away in a hurry to save Aizawa.

Looking through his heat sensitive goggles Sin confirmed that there is no one coming to apprehend them. A well executed exchange of information for a life.

"Both of them said that Light was buried with the wristwatch, Sin," said Planet as they walked to their Hayabusa.

"Buried in it? They are making things too easy for us. What reason did they give for why the wristwatch wasn't confiscated?" said Sin.

"They said that explaining why they needed the wristwatch to Light's mother and sister would cause them to find out the truth that he was Kira," said Planet.

"_A reasonable explanation,"_ thought Sin as he drove off on his Hayabusa. _"We might be running out of time, Kira will kill another two of us tomorrow."_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back at the SPK headquarters Near was writing down the next two names. "Goodbye 6 and 8," said Near as he signed their names for the final time. _"Only four more days 7, I wonder how close you are."_


	8. Revelation

**Chapter 8 – Revelation**

Sin shoved the shovel in the soft ground and started digging like a wild man. The fire in Sin's eyes and the evil smile could only be compared to that of a banshee who could only be satiated with blood. It hadn't taken long for Sin to find the site of Light's grave. It was very important that they got to Light's grave before the police came to apprehend them there. Planet just sat back on the gravestone and watched Sin enjoying himself by defiling one of his enemy's graves.

Finally Sin's shovel struck wood. As Sin lifted the lid off the coffin a stench emanated from inside. Planet covered her nose but Sin wasn't as nearly bothered by it. He had come too far to be delayed by a simple foul odor. _"Light Yagami," _Sin thought, _"KIRA!" _thought Sin loudly in his head. Sin grabbed his shovel and lifted it over his head bringing the blade of the shovel right down through Light's decaying skull. With most of his anger towards the murderer of many of his former gang members released, Sin bent down and ripped the watch off Light's arm.

Sin didn't care how the secret compartment worked. He simply crushed the watch in his hands and made sure he touched the paper. He gave the paper to Planet so that she could touch the paper as well. "Now we will be able to see Kira's shinigami, isn't that right, Sin?"

"That is the plan," said Sin as he glanced at the piece of paper. The paper had "Nate" written in pen, then, scrawled out in blood were the letters "R" and "I." "So, Near's first name is Nate," said Sin, "Nate R. Let's go Planet, we're going back to America to schedule an appointment with Near."

What is important to realize about Sin's plan is that he did not know that touching a notebook would only allow you to see only one shinigami. He had heard about the shinigami from Mello. Luckily for Sin, the scrap of paper in Light's wrist watch was from the same notebook Near was currently in possession of. Light had replaced the paper from his notebook after he had written Takeda's name down years ago.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was a matter of days before Near would find time to see Sin and Planet. In that time period 2 and 4 were killed. Alas, two more of Sin's good friends, taken. If Near really was Kira there would be hell to pay and if he wasn't, then Sin was ready to simply give up and die.

Sin didn't usually listen to metal music because every time he did any anger he was feeling at the moment simply escalated. Emotions constantly haunted Sin causing his thinking capacity to be drastically impaired. However, Sin was feeling too depressed and apathetic to care at the moment. It utterly seemed to him that he had failed in protecting his school. Sin switched off of his usual techno playlist and onto the rarely listened to metal music playlist.

As Sin was stewing in his depression in his room with the lights out Planet opened the door. "It's time to leave for our appointment with Near," she said.

"_We only have two days to live if Near isn't Kira," _Sin couldn't help thinking as he got up without saying a word. He simply grabbed his hockey mask and walked out of his room slamming the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The actual screening process went much smoother then it had with Sin's and Planet's doubles because this time they didn't have anything to hide from Near's security, except their faces. Near allowed them to keep their masks on however, he reasoned that if he is going to keep his face hidden, he might as well allow is guests the same right. Secretly Near was more then willing because he already had both of their names and faces. Everything was going exactly as he had planned.

As Planet and Sin entered both of them immediately saw Ryuk standing behind the masked Near. _"DAMN YOU NEAR!"_ Sin wanted to yell but he maintained his composure, _"No use making a scene about it now, I don't have a gun with me." _Sin looked over at Planet. He noticed a tear running down her cheek behind her mask. _"She won't be able to speak normally in the state of shock she's in, I suppose this is up to me." _

"I assumed those first two were doubles," said Near speaking about their first meeting, "Which is why I allowed you to let the bugs through, I wanted to talk to you personally."

_"Near knew about the bugs?"_ thought Sin, _"Of course he knew that they were doubles if he already has our names and faces. So I suppose it is logical to assume that they were bugged." _ "It is true," said Sin, "They were doubles, but you of all people should understand why we needed to take the precautions."

"Have you found anything interesting about Kira?" said Near as he stacked some blocks. "Anything would help."

"Well, we went to Japan to attempt to track down the notebooks," said Sin. "They say you ended up with both of the notebooks, did you dispose of them?"

"Of course," said Near, "I believe that this Kira is using a different notebook. Over the span of the last ten years, three notebooks have found their way to the human world. It isn't impossible that another could make it here as well."

Ryuk cackled behind Near. _"Near is obviously lying,"_ thought Sin. _"Just wait until I come back with a gun Near, I'll show you how the VSCP ends things."_

"If that is all you've come to tell me then I suggest you make good use of your time and get to more investigating. As you may have noticed, Kira is killing two of you off every two days which means that you and 9 have only two more days to live unless you catch Kira soon," said Near with nearly no compassion at all.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"SHIT!" yelled Sin back at his mansion throwing his mask off his face against a wall shattering it. "I can't believe Near would stoop so low as to keeping a notebook! What a selfish little bastard!" Sin looked at Planet and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm not waiting for Near to make the next move. I'm attacking the SPK headquarters tonight at midnight," he said grabbing his revolver.

"I'm coming with you Sin," said Planet looking seriously at Sin.

Sin looked and saw the fire in her eyes, "Very well," he said, turning away, _"I wouldn't have been able to stop her anyway,"_ he thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"7 doesn't know anything," said Near with a smile on his face. "It will just be a little while and the entire VSCP will be eradicated. The school that puts geniuses in the hands of mobs and gangs will be stopped."

Suddenly Near heard a loud crash coming from the first floor. He wondered what could be the matter.

The matter, as it turns out was Sin and Planet ramming through the front door in another of Sin's limousines with guns firing at all of the guards near the door. Sin came equipped with two Uzis, a Sig Sauer, an M15A2 Carbine, and two retractable knives he kept hidden up his sleeves. Planet had chosen to come with a Thompson M1A1 submachine gun, a Magnum, and 10 grenades varying from flash-bangs to smoke grenades to full out fragmentation grenades.

They mowed their way through the first wave of guards that came. Before the next wave came however, they both crawled into a nearby air vent. _"We're coming to kill you Near," _thought Sin as he made his way through the air duct.

"What is going on?" said Near to the head of security over the telephone. "Two intruders have crashed into the main entrance and have made their way into the building's air ducts. Near, watch ou-," the call was cut off. Near turned around to see Sin and Planet looking at him from across the room with nothing except hate in their eyes.

"We've come to kill you, Kira," said Sin aiming the Sig Sauer at Near's head.

Near's eyes opened widely. "I don't believe it," he said.


	9. Finale

**Chapter 9 – Finale**

As Sin and Planet crawled through the ducts they could hear Near's voice. "What is going on?" Near said, speaking to the phone.

_"I found you Near!" _thought Sin as he punched his way out of the air duct landing in Near's room with Planet. Sin quickly threw one of his knives through the Near's telephone wire cutting his call short. "We've come to kill you Kira," said Sin taking aim at Near with his Sig Sauer.

"I don't believe it," said Near, "I don't believe you actually figured it out. Please, enlighten me to how you figured it all out," Near said, attempting to stall 7.

"I suspected you ever since we found out you kept both notebooks, and touching the piece of paper in the dead Light Yagami's watch allowed us to see your shinigami," said Sin not taking his gun off Near.

"Hm… well… it was fun while it lasted," said Near smiling.

This was a remark Sin couldn't forgive, he unloaded his Sig Sauer at the small crouching boy. "DAMN YOU NEAR!" Sin yelled as he shot.

Not one bullet hit the devious white haired boy. Instead in a huge stroke of bad luck two stray bullets ricocheted off various metal objects throughout the room. The first bullet went through Planet's skull killing her instantly. The second bullet ricocheted off the wall behind Sin and went through the back of his neck.

Sin dropped to the ground paralyzed instantly. Near crawled towards the incapacitated Sin with a large smile across his face. "I've won 7."

Sin looked over at Planet's dead body, _"How? How could this have happened? What did I do wrong?"_

Near held up a page of the death note for Sin to read. It read "Trevor Hart is hit by his own ricocheted bullet in the neck and is paralyzed after missing with all of his bullets when he enters Near's room intending to kill him with a gun. Trevor Hart dies of blood loss ten minutes later. If Trevor Hart does not enter Near's room with the intent to kill he dies on June 28, 2012 of a heart attack at 12:00 pm." June 28, 2012 was two days from now, the day they were scheduled to die.

Halfway down the page Sin read Planet's death, "Victoria King, dies of a ricocheted bullet to the head when she enters Near's room with the intent to kill. If Victoria King does not enter Near's room with the intent to kill she dies on June 28, 2012 of a heart attack at 12:00 pm."

"_I don't believe it," _he thought, "Ugh… How?" was all Sin could get out, this pain was the worst he'd ever felt.

Near simply turned the page over so Sin could read the other side. On this side were the names of all of the VSCP students dying on their respective dates. What caught Sin's eye however was Vincent's death at the top of the page.

"You're downfall was worrying about what had happened years ago overseas instead of paying attention to what was happening close to home at this moment," explained Near.

On the page was written in great detail, "Vincent Wammy dies of suicide by hanging on June 13 at 2:00 am, before he dies he alters his will to name Nate River, the sole recipient of his school and all records of all the students who went there."

"After I made secretly made copies of all the records I handed the ownership of the VSCP over to Vincent's son. The media never found out that I had owned it for any time period at all," explained Near. "I needed to have Vincent commit suicide to make the changing of his final will less suspicious. If someone was planning suicide, they would of course make some final changes to their will unless they were happy with it."

_"Of course, it all makes sense,"_ thought Sin as he bled, _"Why was I so blind?"_

"But, why did you kill your own SPK members?" Sin managed to ask.

"Them?" responded Near, "They had all touched the notebook at one point or another and needed to be eradicated if I was to enact my plan."

"The final stage of my plan will of course be to frame you for killing your own friends," said Near with a smile as he burned the page with all of the names written on it. Near showed him another page he had written with all of their names written a second time. However, on this page Vincent's death was simply written to just be suicide.

Near picked up the gun and put the notebook in Sin's paralyzed hands. "I've also replaced all the pages that remained from Light's killings with normal paper. It will simply look like you've gotten a hold of an entirely new death note."

Ryuk chuckled behind Near, _"And I thought this child wouldn't be as entertaining as Light, boy was I wrong."_

Near picked up Sin's gun, "I'll be needing this to make it look like I've shot you in self defense," he explained.

As Sin's eyes closed for the final time he looked up at Ryuk's laughing face and then down at Planet's dead body, _"I'm sorry," _he thought, and then he left this world forever to hell.

Soon after Near's guards rushed into the room, "Is everything alright?" asked the first of the guards.

"Yes," said Near calmly picking the death note out of Sin's dead hands making sure most of the guards could see him, "Everything is alright." "This boy was the new Kira," Near explained. "Since he couldn't get my name he came here to kill me with a gun," explained Near to the circle of guards intently listening to their employer's words.

"I shot them both the second they dropped down through the air duct, there is nothing to worry about," said Near. "I will dispose of this notebook after reviewing it," said Near.

The guards left Near alone one by one taking both bodies with them. _"I've done it," _thought Near. _"No longer will the VSCP empower the underworld with a supply of geniuses. But, 7 would have won, and I would have lost if not for one detail."_

"_He left Mogi and Ide alive that day he kidnapped Aizawa."_

" _They told me everything they told him after they got back to headquarters, including the fact they had to tell him where Light was buried."_

"_It wasn't difficult to figure out what he would do after that, I wasn't surprised when he scheduled a meeting soon after."_

"_That very day I wrote down both of their names and their deaths in case they had come with the intent to kill. I've been prepared for them since the day after they kidnapped Aizawa."_

"_Yes 7, your mistake was your mercy in this case," _thought Near as he started a fire in his fireplace. "The time has come shinigami," said Near as he threw the notebook into the fire. "I forfeit ownership of the death note," he said as he threw it.

Immediately all memory of using the death note disappeared for Near and as he watched the fire he couldn't help but think he saw a death note burning.


End file.
